livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Girl Anon (6/11/2011)
It's all dark and scary, you thought. You think you have lost them... for now. And you see the light at a corner of the sewer... perhaps you should check it out. 0And what do you think will happen from here? 0Will you ever escape the sewer? 0What will await her at the light? 0We'll pick up from here next time! 0mfw I am going out at midnight, for better or worse 4Bye guys You don't want any more sewage on you; you dash to the right. You hear people climbing down the stairs as you run off. You were just a schoolgirl; why did this happen to you? You start tearing up. 3Keep going 2Get out on the first ladder you see 1Turn left 2Turn right You made it down safely! By... god, it stinks. And you are now covered in sludge. Quick! You need to hide. 2To left, across the river of sewage 4To right, no need to cross the stream 2Straight, hopefully you can hide somewhere in a nook Fuck you if other people would see it go in. You dash out, see the first manhole you see, and take the cover off--while using the railgun as leverage. They're catching up to you! You go down. 6Jump down, you have no time 3I don't think this suit prevents you from broken bones. Just step down. Nobody'll expect you to be at the sewer! You can think of a few place to get in it. 9Manhole in the close proximity 1Sewer runoff by the river 0Manhole from other side of town Fine. LET'S GO ! As the cop lady approaches you, you grab your railgun and knock her off with the stock. Everyone's shocked. "Get her! She's taking off!" But they can't catch your superhuman speed. 0Head home 3Head to sewer 0Head to shopping mall 1Hide in a storage area. They'll never notice! 0Head out and try to find somewhere safe And it's time for you to split--although keep in mind that they already know who you are, where you live, etc. You can't hide forever, at least not at home anyway. Try your luck anyway? 3Yes 2No "Very well. Then I have no choice but to take you in for those charges." She stands up. Maybe you can make a case for yourself, though... although you rejected her offer, whatever it was. 1Stay silent 0Try to appeal 6Time to cut loose "Well, technically I'm supposed to charge you with a few things. Using deadly weapon, holding state secret, etc, etc. But," she leans closer to you. "I can make you a deal. Want to hear it?" 1"Yes." 6"No." "Hmm, I see. So, that guy just gave it to you? And you just picked up on how to use it? Impressive," she says."But what you have with you... well, it's not quite legal..." 1"I see." 0"But it looks good on me! I can clearly handle this!" 5"So what are you implying?" You don't think you've seen the inside of a police station before. It's pretty large! And phone rings everywhere. "Have a seat," the cop lady says. "Erm, so, tell me about where you've got the suit." 0Tell her about what happened fully. 0I ain't telling shit. 3Make it quick, I don't have all day. Okay. Let's start over. Story so far: 1Anon has gotten a briefcase from a stranger hit by a truck. What’s inside turned her into a magical girl, which she uses to intervene a robbery at a convenience store. 1Lily is a rival of sorts. After the bout at the convenience store, she approaches Anon, but Anon walks away with cops. Later she is given a shopping bag with a doll, a manual, and two X-shaped bars. 1And we now start from the police station, where Anon is asked some questions.